Rok
Introduction Rok, nicknamed "The Trickster" is a third year student in the school of mages and spellcasters at the University of Ominis. He is well known for being the only student to successfully study the "Trickster's Arts" as they are called, in more than seven hundred years, earning him his nickname. He is a close friend of Daryl. Appearance Rok has dark hair, which he usually cuts short, which is normally completely untamed. He had brown eyes, but they turned a dark turquoise colour due to his spellcasting. He generally dresses casually compared to his fellow students, though still less so than his friend Daryl. He generally wears dark clothes, and a loose shirt. His trademark is the dark red jacket that he was found in as a child. It was created by a magic user and has lines of runic script stitched into the hem, giving it nearly infinate storage capacity in it's pockets, as well as meaning it will always fit him perfectly (to the extent that it even remade itself to acount for the physiological changes caused by Rok's spellcasting). Practice of the Trickster's arts to a high degree has had several unusual side effects on Rok's physiology. His eyes, which originaly changed colour while he was casting spells, eventually did not revert to their usual brown. Rok was initially unerved by this, but was somewhat reasured after finding that most of his friends thought the new eye colour was either more atractive or cooler, but more importantly not repulsive or unusual. He also discovering what was causing the changes and some ways of controlling it. A more dramatic change came into effect some time later, when he grew a pair of wings. Personality Rok is quite lighthearted, and refuses to take anything seriously. He enjoys learning new things, but prefers to find things out for himself, subsequently frustrating many of his teachers. He often makes jokes in what sounds like a serious tone of voice, confusing people, and has a tendency to likewise find things funny that were not intended to be. Power's/Abilities As a student of the Trickster's arts, Rok's magic is unique. Most of his spells are extremely complex considering the time he takes to cast them (indeed, some of the effects he can acheive in one minute would take an entire ''Day ''for other mages to produce), and have eratic properties to them, such as random addititonal effects. The downside of this art is that due to the nature of the casting, sometimes even Rok is unaware of the outcome of his spell. Furthermore, it is actually more dificult for him to produce simpler effects. His tutor in comabt magic deemed him a failure after he found it nearly impossible to throw a simple fireball in a straight line, and only agreed to teach him after Rok produced a "simpler" spell that forcibly threw the target into a fireball. Another unusual side effect of the Trickster's arts is that Rok gained unusual fearures, such as his eyes, and wings. History Category:13th Madman Category:The Fallen